Special Fire Force Company 8
|image = 8th Special Fire Brigade.png |kanji = 第8特殊消防隊 |romaji = Dai 8 Tokushu Shōbōtai |alias = |affiliation = |base = 8th Special Fire Fighting Church |status = Active |manga = Shinra Kusakabe Joins the Force |anime = |members = Akitaru Ōbi~Batallion Commander, Arthur Boyle~Second Class Fire Soldier, Iris~Sister, Maki Oze~First Class Fire Soldier, Shinra Kusakabe~Second Class Fire Soldier, Takehisa Hinawa~Company Commander, Tamaki Kotatsu~Second Class Fire Soldier, Victor Licht~Scientist }} The is a Special Fire Brigade located in Tokyo. It was formed in a rush compared to the other Special Fire Brigades, and, as a result, it only has a few members and doesn't have a science nor research division. It is tasked to extinguish and purify the souls of Flame Humans and unravel the secrets of the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon.Chapter 9, page 9 According to Akitaru Ōbi, the role of the 8th Brigade within the Special Fire Brigade force is to overlook and investigate the 1st through 7th Special Brigades, as they could potentially be hiding information from the entire organisation for personal reasons.Chapter 9, page 9 History Some time after joining the brigade, Shinra and Arthur both participate in the Fire Soldier Rookie Games, with the rest of the brigade arriving at the scene as spectators. When the building the competition was held in bursts into flames, the other brigade members successfully catch Arthur before he falls to the ground, while Shinra rescues two unconscious brigade members.Chapter 8, page 12 Following the Fire Soldier Rookie Games, the 5th Special Fire Brigade confronts the brigade for the possession of the Flame Human Setsuo Miyamoto, which leads to a stand-off between the two.Chapter 12, pages 17-18 After Iris independently went to the 5th Special Fire Fighting Industrial Complex to talk with Princess Hibana, the 5th decide to hold her hostage to attract the 8th, all members of the 8th excluding Akitaru invade the 5th's Industrial Complex to retrieve Iris and locate any documents they could be hiding about the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Takehisa and Maki managed to fight off the runts, Tōru Kishiri and 3 Angels of the 5th, while Arthur managed to kill Setsuo Miyamoto. After struggling against Hibana's abilities, Shinra knocked her out with a punch. After the fued, Hibana chose to cooperate with the 8th. Missions ;Suppress a Flame Human in the Train Station.Chapter 0, page 18 * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze and Iris. * Mission Status: Success. The brigade was assigned to stop a Flame Human, who was going berserk in a train station. With the help of Maki, who provided defensive support in extinguishing the incoming flames, and Takehisa, who slowed down the being's movement with the Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet, Akitaru managed to impale the Flame Human's core with his Core Annihilating Pile Bunker, killing him and allowing Iris to send off his soul in peace. ;Rescue an employee of the Kawaguchi Metal Fittings Corporation.Chapter 1, page 4 * Participants: Shinra Kusakabe, Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze and Iris. * Mission Status: Failure. Tasked with the job to storm a factory located in the Torigoe District, the brigade had to rescue one of its employees who was still trapped in the building during the rampage of the Flame Human, Saeko. However, the brigade didn't make it in time and the employee was killed some time before the team stormed the building and fought the threat. ;Suppress a Flame Human in the Iriya District.Chapter 3, page 8 * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle. * Mission Status: Success. The brigade was tasked to suppress Mikako's father, who had turned into a Flame Human, in the Iriya District. They were greeted inside by the Flame Human and allowed himself to be impaled by Arthur without any sort of resistance. Although there was no struggle caused from the threat, a third party was in an attempt to injure the team from the shadows by using an unknown substance to make the building's ceiling collapse. ;Rescue the misfortune dog.Chapter 9, page 15 * Participants: Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle. * Mission Status: Success. The brigade was called to rescue Mamoru, who was stuck in a tree after the Fire Soldier Rookie Games. At the scene, Shinra used his Ignition Ability to pick up the dog and deliver it safely on the ground. After the mission, the two Fire Soldiers helped Mamoru out with giving out balloons to children. ;Dispose of the paroled Flame Human in the courthouse.Chapter 10, page 6 * Participants: Maki Oze, Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle. * Mission Status: Partial Success. The brigade was tasked to dispose of Setsuo Miyamoto, an ex-convict who turned into a Flame Human and was causing havoc in the courthouse. Arthur and Shinra combated the threat first, with the rest of the brigade arriving to support the two in the fight later on. When the Flame Human attempted to surrender, in hopes that his life would be spared this way, Takehisa shot him with his weapon, which forced the man to use his flames, causing a diversion that allowed him to escape. Promising to kill innocent people, the threat is left for Shinra to fight, as his Ignition Ability alone allows him to catch up to the fleeing opponent. Shinra continues to fight the opponent on his own, only to be stopped by Hibana. Akitaru later arrives to the scene and agrees to leave the Flame Human in the hands of the 5th Special Fire Brigade. ;Infiltrate the 1st Special Fire Brigade.Chapter 22, pages 2-3 * Participants: Arthur Boyle and Shinra Kusakabe. * Mission Status: Success. Arthur and Shinra were tasked with infiltrating the 1st Special Fire Brigade, whilst under the ruse of joining the brigade's training regiment alongside Takeru Noto and Tōru Kishiri, and collecting information on the artificial Flame Humans, which were spotted in the Shinjuku District. After getting their combat skills tested, the two Fire Soldiers successfully enroll in the brigade as trainees and, in time, find Rekka Hoshimiya to be the culprit behind the creation of artificial Flame Humans. Trivia * The phrase "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust", from the chant "Flames are the breaths of souls... And smoke is the souls' release... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. This soul, return to the raging flames." that the brigade preaches, is a phrase from the funeral service in the Book of Common Prayer. References Category:Special Fire Brigades Category:8th Special Fire Brigade